


Gone Fishing

by inRemote



Series: Edeleth Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inRemote/pseuds/inRemote
Summary: Byleth may no longer be a professor, but she is still a teacher.





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "learning"

“Byleth, my heartbeat, my love. You were ever a skilled tutor, and we all learned much under you. But...”

Edelgard sighed. “I fear this is a lesson I cannot learn.”

Byleth cast her rod out once again, and resumed her still posture. “You’re not in the right state of mind, El. You’re too used to action, to accomplishing your goals. You’re not used to your goals coming to you.”

Edelgard sighed again. She had followed Byleth’s every instruction, but nothing had come to her. Several fish lay in the bucket behind them, and not a single one had been caught by her.

“Honestly, Byleth, I cannot understand why you enjoy this. It is fickle, and without agency.”

Byleth answered Edelgard with another question. “El, did you ever pursue me?”

Edelgard blinked, turning to look at her wife. “Pardon?”

“Romantically, I mean. Did you ever actively try to court me, when you knew you were attracted to me?”

Edelgard’s face turned red, and she looked away, suddenly unable to meet Byleth’s gaze. “N-no. It would have been improper. I had other obligations, and I... I couldn’t approach you like that.”

“Exactly.” Byleth was silent for a long moment, as Edelgard tried to work out exactly what her point was. “But we ended up together, did we not? You didn’t need to seek me out. I came to you.”

Suddenly, Edelgard felt a tug on her rod. She panicked, but quickly found Byleth’s hands on her arms, steadying her. “Careful now. Reel it in, slow and steady. Not too fast, not too slow. It’ll happen as fast as it needs to.”

And then the fish was out of the water, and cast into the bucket with the rest. Edelgard’s first addition to dinner. “There you go.” Byleth patted the Emperor on the back. “You just needed to let it come to you.”

Edelgard turned to Byleth, eyebrow raised, extremely suspicious of the narrative that her wife was attempting to sell. “Byleth, were you using fishing as a metaphor for the arc of our relationship?”

Byleth smiled, gently. “No, I was using the arc of our relationship as a metaphor for fishing.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one is very short because i got home at 11 oclock and i am super tired. i am @scunnerfan and i am going to sleep


End file.
